Heart, Soul and Sword
by Zoray Zorial
Summary: SELF INSERT! No likie, no readie. This is my adventure in Symphonia. My goal: help them keep the new world stable in the face of a new threat, and just maybe have a little fun along the way. Pairings inside.
1. Falling from the Sky

**Hello again!**

**Here I am, and I'm proud to present my second contribution to the fanfiction universe! (Ok, technically my third, but hey, who cares about a measly songfic?) Anyhoo, this one's a self-insert. I'll try to avoid a Mary Sue. I'm a guy, for one thing. **

**A note to flamers: No likie, no readie. If you hate it so much, why did you bother reading it?**

**Here's the really long summary that wouldn't fit in those annoying two lines of space they give you.**

**I'm playing ToS, when lightning strikes my satellite dish and sends me spiraling into our favorite videogame, just as Lloyd names the tree at the end. This is my adventure in Symphonia, helping them keep the new world stable in the face of a new threat, and just maybe have a little fun along the way.**

**PAIRINGS: Colloyd, Gesea, Sheena x OC, OC x OC, and little bits of reflective Kranna here and there.**

**NOTE TO READERS: if you're looking for Ch. 9 of Two Worlds, One Soul, check my bio. For some reason it hasn't shown up on the Internet, but the good version can be accessed through there.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, you silly lawyers. Why do you waste your time with me?**

**And so, in the words of the great Mario:**

"**Here we go!"**

* * *

Heart, Soul and Sword

Chapter One – AAAAH! I'M FALLING!

>>> >>> >>>  
"Finally! It is complete!" I sighed and stepped back, viewing my newest creation. It had taken every minute of my free time for a week, and I was quite proud of myself. (My name, by the way, is Alex Brooks, 18-year-old manga artist. Remember that now.) 

"It" was a drawing, completely colored in Photoshop (harder than it sounds) of a video game character. Not any videogame character, might I add. It was what I would look like if I were in Tales of Symphonia. I tacked it up on a wall so covered with similar sketches you couldn't see the paint. My favorites are a set of the ToS characters that I color-altered. There's "Greenis" Sage, Kratos "Orangeon", "Redgal" Bryant, Raine "Cyan", Colette "Brownel", you get the point. Right next to the new picture I tacked a set of stats. Here they are.

* * *

Name: Rythiel Kerukan 

Age: 18

Height: 6'

Hair Color: Green-silver

Eye Color: Steel

Weapon of Choice: Uchuubato (Japanese for "Universal Sword". My own invention)

Elemental Affinity: Light

Description: He is clad in a forest green tunic with silver designs. The sleeves, which go down slightly past his elbows, are white with green trim. His pants are white with green around the bottoms, held up by a gold sash. On his feet are white and silver boots. His long greenish-silver hair is tied back in a ponytail, and intense steely eyes stare out from beneath his bangs. On both his wrists are mirrored silver bands, and there are shining steel rings on the first, middle, and ring fingers on each hand. On the back of his right hand is an emerald green Exsphere, set in a Key Crest shaped like a four-pointed star. From his hip dangles his Uchuubato, a weapon of his own design. To complete the outfit, he is wearing an emerald green cape with a silver lining.

* * *

After admiring my work, I headed downstairs. Seeing as it's raining outside, I flip on the tube, but there's nothing on but Naruto reruns. 

"Oh for God's sake, why do they only put out a new one once a week?" I grumbled as I fished out Tales of Symphonia from my closet. I put in the disc and ascended Vinheim to the final boss. The cool battle music started to play **(and I'm listening to the MIDI of it now) **and I engage Mithos in single combat. (Well, sort of.)

As I fought, the sky grew darker and darker. I, of course, was too absorbed in the fight to even notice until the first clap of thunder shattered my little bubble.

"Please please _please _don't hit my house," I begged, "Let me save first…" Another ominous crack of thunder, this time louder, much closer.

"Please?" I said meekly.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Figures." I said, shrugging. Just as Lloyd cried out "This tree's name is…" lightning struck my satellite dish, wend down through the cable, and into the TV, which promptly started smoking. From there it went into my Gamecube, through the controller cable, and into me.

The heat was so intense I thought my hands were going to fuse to the controller. _Heh, then mom couldn't tell me to stop playing video games. _Typical me to think about videogames when being struck by lightning. Then everything went black.

>>> >>> >>>

At that moment, I felt the strangest sensation. It was as if giant hands were squishing me together and pulling me apart at the same time. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. It took a moment for me to realize that my eyes were open, but there was no world around to see. I screamed, but no sound came out. 

All of a sudden, I was blinded by light. A glowing green-gold disc of light had erupted beneath my feet, sending tendrils of light that shot up, playing over my entire body. I felt warm and hot at the same time. Slowly, I realized that I was sinking into the disc. Or maybe the disc was moving up my body, I don't know. I didn't really have a reference point. At any rate, when the disc moved over my head, it slowly vanished. I looked down at myself and gasped. I was transformed. **(I'm not going to say it twice, so look up if you want my description.) **

A few lingering sparks from the disc of light gathered beneath my feet into a glowing green-blue ball. I stared at it, confused. Was it just me, or was it getting bigger? It took me a second to realize that it was a planet, and I was falling towards it.

I gasped again, but I still made no sound. This time I knew why. I was in space, falling towards the Earth. _Okaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy…weird doesn't even begin to describe this. I suppose being struck by lightning probably has some influence, but this is nuts. There's only one logical explanation. I'm dreaming. Just before I hit the ground, I'll wake up._

Then I looked at the planet again. Something was wrong. It wasn't Earth. It was close, but not the same. I couldn't see any normal continents. They were different, yet vaguely familiar. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen them somewhere before…

As I was pondering the familiarity of the terrain, I entered the atmosphere. I got myself spread-eagle like a skydiver to slow myself. As the wind screamed by me, I thought to myself, _Man this is weird. I should be bursting into flames by now, with the friction of the air and all, but nothing's happening. Not that I'm complaining or anything, that'd be a bad way to go…speaking of going, that ground's coming up awfully fast…_

I could now make out the ground beneath me. I was headed straight for a large crater with a giant tree sprouting from it. On the ground before the tree were three people, but I was too high up to see anything but a white, a red, and a green dot. I tried to yell down to them, but the wind ripped the words away from me. So I just screamed, howling at the top of my lungs as I plummeted.

>>> >>> >>>

"This tree's name is…Huh?" said Lloyd, looking up. 

Mana and Colette looked confused. "Huh? _That's _what your naming the new Kharlan Tree?" asked Mana.

"No, look! Up in the sky!" cried Lloyd, pointing.

"Is it a bird? asked Mana.

"Is it a Rheaird?" asked Colette.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

yelled the falling dot.

"Holy Cruxis, it's a person!" yelled Lloyd.

"Come on, Lloyd, we'll catch him!" said Colette, flaring her purple-blue wings.

"No, allow me." Said Mana. She raised her staff and a beam shot out, enveloping the falling figure and slowing their descent until he gently touched down.

>>> >>> >>>

Just as I resigned myself to a quick death by terra firma, a gold beam of light shot up form the green figure and surrounded me with an aura. My descent instantly slowed.

_Holy crap, what's going on here? Is this some sort of tractor beam, or is it…magic? This is a dream…it's got to be a dream!_

I touched down on the rocky ground, my cloak swirling around me. As the light faded, I saw who had saved me. What I saw sent me spiraling into unconscious again. Before me stood Lloyd Irving-Aurion, Colette Brunel, and Mana, who was just lowering her staff from what I presumed was the spell that saved my life.

>>> >>> >>>

As I was sprawled on the ground, a series of visions flashed through my head. 

_I saw myself… well, the new me, growing up in a secret little town that appeared to be like Sylvarant's version of Mizuho. I saw my life, my growth, my training. I saw that I became an exotic weaponsmith, and the forging of my own weapon, the Uchuubato. Then I saw the destruction of my town by Cruxis angels for reasons unknown, and the years of wandering since. I say my encounter with Aska, and how he had given me my Exsphere. Then a splash of cold on my face brought me back to reality._

Lloyd stood over me, holding a bucket of water he had gotten from god knew where.

"Umm…are you OK, Mister?" asked Colette nervously.

I jumped to my feet and staggered back a couple steps

"My God…what's going on? How is this even possible? This has to be a dream. It HAS to be!" _Good going, genius. Now they're all staring at you. Not surprising, seeing as you fell from the sky and then started ranting like a crazy man._

"Umm…Hi?" said Colette nervously.

I looked at the three of them, surprised, amazed, and confused as hell all at the same time.

"Hey" I said. _Idiot! Think! Don't just stand there, say something!_

"Okay…What the heck is up with that? Did you fall off your Rheaird or something?" asked Lloyd.

"No, idiot, I'm an angel. I was flying along and my wings broke." The sarcasm made a slight whooshing sound as it flew right over Lloyd's head.

"You're an angel? How did you get a Cruxis Crystal?" asked Lloyd.

"Look, Lloyd, I was joking. I'm not an angel." Realizing my mistake, I slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Hey! How do you know my name?" asked Lloyd, glaring at me suspiciously.

_Great, me and my big mouth…_ Thinking quickly, I said the first thing that popped into my head. "You been to Luin recently? They have a big statue of you there with your name on it. Basically everyone knows your name now."

"Cool, a statue!" said Lloyd.

"So Mr…um…Mister, what is your name?" asked Colette.

I figured I shouldn't give them my real name, so I decided to go with the name of the one whose appearance I had taken on.

"Kerukan" I said, "Rythiel Kerukan." I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Chosen One."

"I'm really an ex-Chosen now that Lloyd's saved the worlds." She said, giggling as Lloyd blushed.

Just then, the rest of the group entered the area.

"Hey guys, look who we found!" called Lloyd, indicating myself.

"And just who the hell are you?" asked Kratos.

It took every last drop of willpower I had to resist yelling out 'Hey, that's Yuan's line!', but that would have blown my cover.

"I'm Rythiel Kerukan." I said.

"He fell out of the sky, but Mana caught him before he could go splat!" said Colette.

"Fell out of the sky?" said Sheena, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he hasn't really gotten around to explaining himself yet." Said Lloyd. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Well…" I said, "To tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth…"

"Yes?" asked Genis.

"I have no freakin' idea." The whole company sweatdropped.

"What do you mean, you have no idea?" asked Raine.

"Exactly what I said. I lost consciousness, and then I was falling toward the planet!"

"It is not possible for a human to survive re-entry into the atmosphere. The friction would set you on fire." Said Presea matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But Lloyd and the Chosen here saw me fall, and Mana caught me, and obviously I'm still standing here, so…" I paused for a second, then continued, "Even though I don't have an explanation, it happened anyways. I'm sorry I can't give you any reason."

"You said you lost consciousness. How did that happen?" asked Regal.

"I was struck by lightning."

"Where was that?" asked Colette.

Following the lead the visions had given me, I replied, "I was on the road, traveling."

"Where were you going?" asked Lloyd.

"I really have no destination, I just like to travel. I'm kinda like that Nova guy, traveling around and seeing the world, and exploring for the fun of it." I lied. OK, it wasn't really a lie, seeing as my ToS self had been doing it for years.

"What do you do, when you're not exploring?" asked Sheena.

Once again referring back to the visions, I said, "I'm a weapons designer. I dream up all sorts of exotic weapons, then find someone to build them."

Lloyd and Kratos were intrigued. "So, that…thing…you have there," Lloyd said, indicating my Uchuubato, "Did you invent that?"

"That I did." I replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Kerukan…" Colette said.

"Call me Rythiel." I said, grinning. I caught a little glimpse of a death glare from Lloyd, but it vanished quickly.

"Rythiel. What exactly is that?"

"I call it an Uchuubato." I said.

"A what?" asked Genis, puzzled.

"An Uchuubato," I repeated.

"Huh? 'Sword of the Universe'? You mean, it has powers like the Eternal Sword?" asked Sheena.

"No, far from it. The way I translate it, it means 'Universal Sword'. It's powers are nothing like those of the Eternal Sword, I assure you."

"You call it a sword, but it appears to be a whip." commented Kratos.

"It appears that a demonstration is in order. Can I get a target?" I asked, unclipping the weapon and letting the chain drop to the ground.

"Will an apple work?" asked Genis, fishing one out of his pack.

"Sure. Toss it up in the air."

He did so. Relying on the memories of my new self, I snapped up my whip and sent it slicing toward the arcing fruit. The razor-edged metal links passed through the apple with such speed it was hard for the eyes to follow. The fruit remained in one piece, and continued uninterrupted in its flight.

"Hey! You missed!" said Lloyd.

"We'll see." I said, allowing a smirk onto my face.

Lloyd caught the fruit, and it split into two halves in his hand.

"Now for the universal part. Lloyd, toss those two pieces, please." I said.

He did so, and I depressed a hidden panel on the hilt. With a metallic-sounding 'clank', the whip solidified into a solid eight-foot rapier. This retracted into the hilt, then rocketed out again, spearing both apple pieces and coming to a halt an inch from a startled Kratos' nose. The blade shot back into the hilt, and I calmly took a bite of the apple.

"Tasty!" I said, chuckling a little as I saw Lloyd's shocked expression. _Okay…now how in hell did I do that? Past memories aside, I've never held a sword in my life, let alone one that can do things like that…it must be my Exsphere. God, these things are handy. I wonder what else it can do._

Kratos interrupted my reverie. "That is a most interesting weapon. You said it was your own design?" I nodded. "And did you make it as well?"

"Not entirely. I had the assistance of a master forger, long since dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

There was a moment's pause. No one had anything to say.

"Mr. Rythiel? How would you like to come on a journey with me and Lloyd?" asked Colette, thankfully breaking the awkward silence.

"Colette!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Don't worry, Lloyd. I'm not going to steal your girlfriend." The two blushed as the rest of us laughed. Even Kratos chuckled a little.

"Now, what kind of journey would this be?" I asked Colette.

"A journey to gather up all the Exspheres and destroy them. We don't want any more pain or suffering to be caused by them. Would you like to join us?"

_Sweet! I'm being invited to go on a journey with the characters of my favorite video game!_ Containing my exitement, I replied, "Sure. I'd love to."

"Great! We'll leave in a few days. We all have to put a few things in order before we leave, and get back to our normal lives." Said Colette.

"Sounds good to me. Where are you guys camped?" the group started to walk off, and I followed, planning the journey with Colette and Lloyd.

We had completely forgotten about Mana until she came running after us. "Wait! You forgot to name the Tree!"

* * *

**Well, that's that. The start to fic #2. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R!**


	2. Duel with Kratos

**Hello and welcome back to Heart, Soul and Sword. I apologize to any I've annoyed by my lateness, but I have simply had too many things to do and Fanfiction got sideboarded as a result.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Heart, Soul and Sword

Chapter II – Duel

* * *

It's about noon. Lloyd, Colette and I are on our way back to Iselia to get a few things in order before the Exsphere Purge (As I've begun to call it.) We haven't encountered any monsters, which is a good thing as well as a bad thing. The former because I am not very confident in my swordsmanship, fencing lessons at home aside, and a bad thing because flying on the Rheairds gets old a lot faster than you might think. Don't get me wrong, I love to fly and the Rheairds are cool and all, but I get bored really fast. 

I amused myself by sketching new swords on a computerized tablet not unlike those tablet PC's that you can flip around and write on. (Rheaird on auto, by the way.) I had found it strapped across my back. I hadn't noticed before, but then again, I _had_ been falling from the sky then, so sue me if I wasn't paying that much attention to my appearance at that moment.

Colette giggled, and I looked up from my work to see what was going on.

The two of them, (Lloyd and Colette) were flying and had apparently made eye contact. Colette was blushing, and I couldn't help but chuckle at their little "moment".

"Oh come on, get a room or something!" I said jokingly, laughing as they blushed.

We flew on.

>>> >>> >>>

"So," I asked a short time later, "What is everyone else going to do? I don't think that it would take all eight of you…well, nine, counting me…to destroy the exspheres." 

"Well, Dad is going to go back to Derris-Kharlan and jettison the exspheres there.." said Lloyd. I could see that it was bothering him that Kratos was leaving, so I didn't press the issue.

"When you say 'Dad', you mean the man with red hair and purple armor?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's Kratos." He said, nodding.

"Sheena, the ninja in purple, is going to go back to her village. She's supposed to become chief, and she needs to be with her people." Said Colette cheerily.

"And the silver-haired half-elves?" I asked, knowing full well.

"Genis and the Professor are going to travel the world and preach for an end to discrimination." Said Lloyd.

"Hm. In that case, I wish them luck. That is sorely needed by this world, but I know many aren't going to accept that. They're too prejudiced to change easily." I mused.

"Some people just can't seem to realize that there's more to people than their race. They can't see that not all half-elves are Desians. I hope they succeed." Said Lloyd.

"I've never felt that half-elves are inferior to humans in any way. There were several in my home village until…" I trailed off, the visions of destruction flashing through my head again. _Strange that I have such intense feelings for things I know nearly nothing about…I suppose it's my "other self" reacting…this is very strange stuff, that's for sure._

"Until what, Rythiel?" asked Colette, concerned by my silence.

"My village was destroyed by Cruxis." I said, unexpected venom tainting my words.

"Oh…I'm so sorry," said Colette, her eyes downcast.

"That's all right, you don't have to be sorry." I said, "There's nothing you could have done."

Lloyd was looking off into the distance, a strange expression on his face.

The remainder of our journey passed in silence, broken only by the sound of engines.

>>> >>> >>>

We arrived in Iselia around what I supposed was two o'clock. I couldn't tell time by the sun, and I didn't have a watch. Not that it mattered anyways. Lloyd and I stood together in the center of town, with Colette just left for her own house. 

"Where are you staying, Rythiel?" asked Lloyd.

"I figured I'd get a room at the inn or something. I hadn't put much thought into it," I admitted, shrugging.

"Why don't you come and stay at my house?" he asked, "That way you won't have to spend any money, and we can plan for the journey."

"Sounds good to me, my friend!" I said. We hopped on the Rheairds and flew over the Iselia forest, landing in the clearing in his front yard. With a soft 'zloop' the Rheairds shrunk down into the wingpack, and we entered his house.

"Hey Dads, I'm home!" called Lloyd as he opened the door.

" 'Ello there, Lloyd!" said Dirk, turning away from his glowing forge. "Who's yer friend?"

"My name is Rythiel." I said. "Pleased to meet you at last."

"Me name's Dirk. And whaddya mean 'at last'?" he said.

"I've heard a lot about your skill as a smith and craftsman." I said.

"Thankee." He said, smiling, "He'll be stayin' here a couple days?" he asked Lloyd.

"Yes…he's going to accompany Colette and me on our next journey." Lloyd replied.

"Are you sure that is wise?" asked Kratos, appearing from nowhere behind me.

"AAAH!" I cried, falling forward in surprise. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Don't DO that!"

Kratos merely chuckled.

"What do you mean, Dad?" asked Lloyd.

"We just met him yesterday, and you have no knowledge of his skills. He might be more of a burden than a help." said Kratos.

I was miffed, but I also knew he could very well be right.

"What do you want to do? Duel me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Precisely." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

"Oh." I said. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! I've got to duel Kratos! Fool! Look what you've gotten yourself into now!_

"Let's go, Rythiel." He said, almost smirking. I swear, that guy can read minds!

We stepped outside and faced each other. Kratos was the epitome of calm, while I was on the verge of collapsing in terror.

_Please, Exsphere, don't let me down now…_

"Draw, and we'll begin." Said Kratos. He looked at me steadily, as if to gauge my worth.

Kratos unsheathed the Last Fencer, and I unhooked my Uchuubato. I cracked it in whip-mode once before solidified it into a three-and-a-half foot blade. Dropping into _en garde_, I readied myself for the onslaught.

Lloyd was apparently our referee. "Combatants ready…go!"

Kratos charged, quick as lightning. I was expecting his trademark Double Demon Fang, but I was wrong. He made a fast downward slash toward my head, which I blocked with a horizontal parry. The force behind it vibrated through the blade and shook my arm. I riposted toward his right side, but his sword was there faster than my eye could follow. His blade flashed to my exposed left arm, but I threw myself to the side and brought my blade up toward his leg as I slid along the ground. He countered easily, and then jumped back, his hands making casting motions. I reverted to whip form and slung the now seven-foot chain-whip at his head. With fluid grace, he slipped under it. I twisted the hilt, and the weighted whip curved in its flight and came at him from behind. It just skimmed his leg, ripping the fabric but not harming him.

"Grave!" he cried. The first spike thrust up, slicing a gash in my arm. I cried out, but reacted quickly enough to jump off the spire to avoid the coming four. As they erupted from the ground, I leapt at Kratos. My seven-foot whip became a seven-foot sword as I brought it down on him. He countered, but the force of the impact made him stagger slightly. I landed, breathing hard, and drew back the completely into the hilt. Relying on memories of Rythiel's travels, I concentrated. I envisioned a rushing stream, and then focused its power into the hilt of the weapon. A flowing blade of water surged from the hilt, its cohesive stream bending with my will. I charged.

"Water Style Technique! Waveblade!" I yelled, for reasons beyond me. Kratos moved to counter, but the water blade continued unhindered. I slashed across his torso, ripping through the purple armor and cutting a mild gash on his chest.

He grunted and swept his leg around, knocking my legs out from beneath me. I landed heavily on the grass, my weapon fell from my grasp as the air fled my lungs. In an eyeblink, Kratos had his foot on my chest and his swordpoint at my throat.

"Match over." He whispered. "You pass."

I fainted.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Chapter two. Please review, I really need some feedback on this story. I also need to warn you. I have a very busy two months ahead of me, so both my stories will be updating even more slowly than normal. Please understand before you complain, but this really can't be helped. I will continue to write and update as much as my limited schedule allows.**

**Thank you for understanding,**

**Zoray Zorial **


	3. Preparations and Partings

**Hello!**

**Here's chapter three of Heart, Soul and Sword! I hope that all of you who have sat there silent will let your opinion be heard with this chapter, as one review for two chapters has really been bugging me. I don't care if you give me criticism, in fact, I want it! Any acknowledgement at all that my work is appreciated would be greatly, um…appreciated!**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Heart, Soul and Sword

Chapter 3 – Preparations and Partings

----------

I slowly awoke to the sensation of a heavy weight on my chest and hot breath on my face. As I lay there, something hot, wet and soft slid across my forehead and down my cheek. reached out and felt fur, I realized that I had a dog on my chest.

_Man…I guess that the whole 'falling into Symphonia' thing was just a dream…the lightning must have just knocked my out, and now Griffin is trying to wake me up…_

The dog licked my face again, and I chuckled as I tried to push him off me. He was definitely harder to move than I remembered, and even all the strength I could muster from my position couldn't shift him.

"Man, Griffin, you've really put on some pounds...no more biscuits for you, no _sir_."

"Whine." he licked me some more and nosed me, prodding with gentle insistency.

"Okay, okay…I'm getting up…" I muttered, chuckling lightly as I opened my eyes. I immediately found myself staring into the face of what was definitely not my golden retriever. Noishe's eyes lit up and he began to enthusiastically lick my face.

"Aaah! Noishe! Cut it out!" I sputtered, trying to get the crazed canine away from my face. "Somebody get this crazy thing off of me!"

Someone out of my vision whistled, and Noishe immediately ceased his friendly assault.

"Thanks, whoever that was." I said, sitting up and looking blearily about. I was sitting on a cot in what appeared to be the second floor of Lloyd and Dirk's woodland home. The wound on my arm was bandaged, and I felt completely refreshed.

"No problem, Rythiel." Said Lloyd, from off to the right. He was standing at the top of the stairs from the bottom floor. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thanks for fixing up my arm." I looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Regal and Presea left for Altamira, Sheena's gone back to Mizuho, Genis and the Professor have gone on their journey, and Kratos and Colette are downstairs."

"Ah, I see." I said. I stood up, grabbed my weapon, (Sword-form) and fastened my cloak around my neck. The three of us headed downstairs. There we found Kratos and Colette eating pancakes, and Dirk was nowhere to be found. We sat down to join them, and Lloyd began to stuff his face immediately.

Kratos reached over and jerked him from his plate with a tug on his collar. I chuckled, and Lloyd glared at us, syrup dripping from his chin. Colette reached over with a napkin and wiped it off his face.

"Now then…when is the Exsphere Purge going to begin?" I asked.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"The Exsphere Purge. It's just what I've started to call this journey of yours, or rather ours." I said.

"You know…that actually sounds pretty good! Let's just call it that!" said Colette.

"Ok Colette, if you say so." said Lloyd.

"At any rate…" I said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." said Colette.

"You don't have to apologize, I'll settle for an answer." I said, annoyed and amused at the same time.

"Sorry." She said. I sighed. Old habits and all that. She continued, "We were planning to start this morning, if your arm is all right." She said.

"Of course. Wouldn't want to be a burden to anyone." I said, smiling.

"Sheesh, you're as bad as Colette!" groaned Lloyd.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked lightly, knowing he couldn't answer with Colette in front of him. Lloyd thought hard for a moment, muttered something under his breath, and glowered at me.

Kratos sighed. Obviously, we were boring the infinitely mature mercenary with our little display of childessness. "If we are going to accomplish anything at all, it would be wise to get moving."

I mock-gasped. "Oh! He speaks! He's ah-liiiiiiiive!"

Lloyd and Colette laughed, while Kratos rolled his eyes. "Indeed." He murmured.

"So…where to first?" I asked.

"The Tower of Salvation…or, what's left of it, anyways." Said Lloyd, sorrow darkening his eyes. "Kratos needs to go there to get to Derris-Kharlan."

"I suppose you mean the big, evil-looking purple thing in the sky that appeared not too long ago?" I asked. Must keep up my pretenses and all that.

"Yes. I need to jettison the Exspheres from there. I will also remain there, to guard it forever."

"Guard it? A big, purple chunk of Mana?" Why waste your life?" I asked.

"My life will continue for eternity, thus is the curse of the Exspheres." He said. Then, realization hit him. "How did you know it was made of Mana?" his eyes narrowed at me.

"Umm," I thought quickly, then answered, "Didn't you feel it? The huge surge of Mana that accompanied that thing? When it didn't go away, I figured it must have been coming from the comet or moon or whatever that thing is."

"Ah… I suppose you're right…and you're Exsphere lets you sense Mana even though you're human…" Kratos trailed off, thinking.

A few moments passed in silence.

"Hey Dad, wasn't it you that wanted to get going? Let's move!" said Lloyd.

Kratos grunted, and we rose from the table and left the room. Soon, we boarded the Rheairds and were on our way.

----------

As we flew onward to the ruined Tower, I thought. _Why did this happen to me? How did this happen? I know lightning is powerful and all, but to actually transport a human being to another universe? And a video game universe, no less? _

As I pondered spontaneous wormholes, trans-dimensional space-time fluctuations, and other such complex scientific obscurities, I came to another conclusion. _You know, geek-boy, it could just have been dumb luck. Stop trying to explain everything and appreciate the company of those you never dreamed you would be able to meet._

_You have a point…but I'm just trying to understand how this happened so I can figure out how to get home!_

My second voice gave me the mental equivalent of rolling his eyes before replying. _IDIOT. You have the unlimited potential of the Eternal Sword and Swordsman sitting not fifteen feet away. When you've done what needs doing, just get him to send you back._

_Fine! You win!_

_I always do._

Kratos was giving me a strange look. "What?" I asked.

"You were talking to yourself." Said Kratos, looking almost amused. _Almost._

I goggled at him. "I _knew_ you could read minds!" Kratos raised an eyebrow, but he continued.

"No, I can't. But I do have very good hearing." He said. Noticing my confused look, he added, "You were talking out loud, albeit very softly. I could still hear you."

"Damn angelic powers…" I muttered, glaring at the console. Kratos' eyes widened, but I didn't see. _How can he know about the Eternal Sword? And Lloyd? And ME? And what was that about a video game?" _He made a mental note to interrogate me eventually.

Unaware, I flew onward.

----------

We reached the blasted remains of the formerly great tower about a half-hour later. After landing, we entered the ruined seal chamber and approached the dais that would take Kratos to the giant hunk of Mana that would soon be departing for deep space.

"Kratos…you don't have to stay on the comet…after you release the Exspheres you could just come home!" said Lloyd.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd. Someone must pay the price for the sins of Cruxis. I have chosen to bear that burden. I will drift with Derris-Kharlan for eternity, to ensure that it will never fall into the wrong hands." Kratos' face was almost painfully impassive.

Lloyd's eyes darkened with sorrow, and I could tell he was trying not to let tears show. Since he didn't speak, I decided to do so for him, interfering with the ending be damned.

"Can't you see what you're doing to him? He finally finds his true father after you abandoned him for seventeen years, and then you go off and tell him you're leaving and never coming back?" I glared coldly at Kratos, trying my hardest to look intimidating and at the same time regretting my harsh words. "That's pretty cold, even for you."

"I have no choice." He said shortly, barely suppressing the anger in his voice.

I match his eyes for a moment but quickly look away. "I'm sorry. I know I was harsh, but I just had to… nevermind. I spoke without thinking. Why do I always…gah!" I trail off, talking more to myself then to them by the end of my sentence.

"You know…you're right." Said Kratos. I looked up in shock. "You shouldn't apologize. Your counsel is wiser than you might think. Just… you might want to work on your delivery a little bit."

"Heh heh…I'm sorry." I said.

Lloyd slapped a hand to his forehead. "Man…you _are_ just like Colette." he paused, as if remembering something. "Hey Dad! You said Rythiel was right. Does that mean you are coming back after you've dumped the Exspheres?"

Kratos looked at him. "If that is possible, I will try, Lloyd."

"Yessss! You'd better, Dad!" he rushed forward and hugged Kratos. "Now…ready to go?"

Although it took Kratos a minute to recover, he replied, "Yes. Send me to Derris-Kharlan."

Lloyd immediately summoned up the Eternal Sword. "Eternal Sword…send Kratos to Derris-Kharlan!"

Lloyd's father vanished in a flash of purplish light, a spark of it streaming up towards the departing comet.

"Well, that's that." I said. "Shall we be on our way?"

"Of course! The first stop is Altessa's house, he's a dwarven craftsman, like Lloyd's adoptive father. He probably has several, and even if he doesn't, he can help us get together a plan to get the rest of them." Said Colette.

"Makes sense." I said, not particularly caring. As Colette and I began to walk out, I paused and looked back at Lloyd. He was still standing in the same place, looking skyward with the Eternal Sword held loosely at his side. He shook his head, sighed and followed us out into the sunlit valley, where we mounted our Rheairds and hopped over the mountain range to where Altessa resided.

"Hello! Altessa? Anyone home?" called Lloyd as we set down in front of his house.

"Strange," I said, looking around with false puzzlement. "I don't remember a house being here before." I looked around again, scanning the mountains. "Come to think of it, most of these mountains are new to me too."

"That would be a side effect of the joining of the worlds. I know that sounds weird, I'll explain later." Said Lloyd. We entered the dwarf's home, but there was no sign of him. "ALTESSA!" Lloyd called. The dwarf did not emerge.

"I bet he's in his workshop." Said Colette.

"Well, I was, until someone came in here yelling at the top of his lungs." Said the dwarf grumpily, as he emerged from the doorway, streaked with soot and smelling of charcoal and ozone. "What do you need, young saviors of the worlds?"

"Well, we were wondering if you have any Exspheres sitting around…or working, for that matter." I began.

"We're on a journey to round them all up and get rid of them so they can do no further harm to anyone." Finished Lloyd.

Altessa looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. "And just who might you be?" he asked.

"My name is Rythiel Kerukan, artificer by trade, wanderer by necessity, and companion of these two by odd circumstance and choice, sir." I paused, drawing in a breath "Nice to meet you."

"That's quite a mouthful. To answer your question, yes, I do have several. Give me a moment." He retreated into his workshop, and after several minutes he returned bearing a polished metal case some eight inches long and three inches wide. He set it on the table in front of him and popped a latch to reveal three blue and two red Exspheres. The light from the lamps cast glittering reflections on each of them, giving them the appearance of malignant eyes staring out at them.

"I'm glad you're undertaking this…it will be a long, hard road but hopefully good will come of it in the end." He said gravely. "Take these. Let it be a start."

"Thank you. Umm, by the way, can you give us some suggestions on were to go next?" asked Colette, closing the box and picking it up.

"'Cause if you couldn't tell, we're pretty much doing this by our hearts and our guts right now." I added.

"To be truthful, that's not a bad way to go about most everything, but if you need a starting point, I would recommend searching the remains of the Human Ranches. It is very likely that there are still many of the accursed stones among the rubble, and there are the rumors of Desians lurking around them to consider as well." The dwarf shook his head sadly. "If you ever need anything, you are certainly welcome to stop back here and ask. My door is always open to you."

"Thank you, Altessa. May the Goddess Martel watch over you and grant you her blessing." Said Colette.

Altessa retreated to his forge, as the three of us departed the dwarf's home for the nearest Human Ranch.

Kratos arrived on the dead world of Derris-Kharlan in a flash of purple light. Truth bet told, it wasn't really dead, there were hundreds of residents in the city. But could you really count them as living if the never spoke, never felt, never ate, never slept, never did anything that would make them remotely human? Kratos personally didn't think so. Even after nearly four thousand years of their company, they still unnerved him slightly. He hurried to the supply buildings.

He met no resistance as he entered. Even without his Judgement uniform, the angels knew him on sight as Lord Kratos, Seraphim. He was allowed total access without question, and no angel even gave him a glance when he removed the thirty storage containers of Exspheres and floated them over to the deep-space ejector. He cracked open the seals on the containers so they would open in space and scatter their cargo to the solar winds, and pressed the button. With a hiss of compressed gas, Welgaia's entire supply of ability-enhancing, soul-eating chunks of rock was blasted at supersonic speed into the heavens.

Kratos dusted his hands and left the building. Looking out at the tail of the comet, he could see the jettisoned Exspheres sparkling in the sunlight, glimmering as tiny specks of red and blue in a cloud of purple gas.

He was about to turn back to the city, but a bright flash of silver caught his eye. He looked closely, but even his angelic vision could see nothing but the drifting Exspheres and chunks of rock. He passed it off as sunlight catching a fragment of metal and turned toward the teleportation center. It could pose no threat.

He could not have known how wrong he was.

----------

**Halleluiah! I finally updated! Trust me…I've had no time to do very much been sideboarded…no choice. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but hey, this one's here! Enjoy it to it's fullest until the next time around! (Note: this would have been up a week ago but Doc manager ate my file and then had the gall to not let me post it again! (Sigh) Don't you just love technology?**

**ZZ**


End file.
